1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an infant carriage, and especially relates to a joint device facilitating operation of folding and unfolding an infant carriage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the society continuously progresses, the economy continuously develops, and the scientific technology continuously improves, various consumer goods are provided for people for improving the living standard of people. Therein, strollers are one kind of the various consumer goods.
As everyone knows, for parents having infants, when going outside with an infant for shopping or taking a walk, they brings the infant by a stroller instead of holding the infant in the arms for reducing the loading on themselves. Therefore, strollers are more and more popular to people.
However, in general, conventional strollers cannot be folded. Some of them are huger and occupy larger area. Especially for a smaller living place, occupation of a larger area usually affects movement of people living therein. It is quite inconvenient. In addition, such features of the conventional strollers affect the storage and transport of the stroller.
Therefore, it is needed to offer a technique solution for overcoming the above problem.